The prior art is replete with latching devices of various sorts. Examples are Acme screws, pawl and double pawl latches, claw latches, shear latches, and toggle or hook lock latches. While each of these has many unique and useful aspects, they all have disadvantages. For example, Acme screws have a high actuation torque for a reasonable pre-load and because they have a high torque and large thread pitch this makes them difficult to gang together. The threads on Acme screws are difficult to start and can be damaged during starting. Finally, the Acme screw is difficult to see to determine visual latch confirmation. Pawl latches (single and double) are not suitable for all applications because the latching mechanism is complex as rotation provides initial latching and pull down, and visual latch confirmation is difficult. Claw latches have a poor thrust to weight ratio, a poor strength to weight ratio, and the mechanism is complex because it contains ball screws, gears, etc. Shear latches are inadequate for some applications because they are difficult to mate as the tolerances are generally very close. Also, in order for the mechanism to mate, sufficient clearances must exist between the pin and hole and this clearance will allow the item being latched to move. Shear latches are also only two dimensional which limits their applications. Toggle or hook lock latches are often complex and generally not suitable for simultaneous actuation from one location.